Ashes of the Past
by Ilu-Icey
Summary: Un incident, déroulé il y a 20 ans, décide de refaire surface le jour où le cabinet d'avocats Wright&Co prend feu. Le célèbre avocat de la défense va devoir s'aider des deux frères et de Maya pour résoudre l'affaire, mais ce sera plus compliqué que prévu. Rated T pour la mort, l'harcèlement physique et mental, les allusions au suicide, et parce que les Ace Attorney le sont souvent.
1. La rencontre

_**Ashes of the Past**_

 _A Mario/Ace Attorney Crossover_

* * *

Bien entendu, je ne possède pas les personnages, ils appartiennent à Nintendo pour l'univers de _Mario_ , à Capcom pour l'univers _Ace Attorney_ , sinon, _enjoy reading_ :)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : La rencontre_**

Deux ombres, dansant dans les flammes... Un enfant, serrant un ours en peluche, au milieu des flammes. Un autre enfant, partant à l'école lorsque les flammes ont commencé.

Cela fait 20 ans que cette tragédie a commencé, mais elle n'est pas terminé... Et elle allait rouvrir, le jour où Mario et Luigi décidèrent de retourner à Brooklin avec la Princesse Peach.

Les trois amis discutèrent du planning de la journée, jusqu'au moment où ils entendirent une furie hurler « **NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK !** ».  
Les plombiers et la princesse décidèrent de regarder dans la direction du cri... Et ils ont regretté.  
Ils virent un homme en costard bleu et coiffé en épis sortir du bâtiment. Peach dut attendre 5 minutes avant de comprendre, Mario avait juste à regarder à un autre endroit pour comprendre... Plus exactement dans la direction de son frère, qui tremblait comme un flan dans une assiette en direction de la table.

-Il y a un tremblement de terre ? Demanda Peach à Mario.

-Non, il y a juste quelqu'un qui tremble comme une gelée derrière... Répondit Mario.

En effet, s'il ne tremblait pas, Luigi serait paralysé par la peur... Ses yeux semblaient avoir perdu leur éclat, ils semblaient vides... Il se mit la main sur le front, en disant « non, non... pas ça » à voix basse... Mais pas suffisamment pour que Peach ne l'entende pas.

-Pas « ça » ? De quoi parles-tu, Luigi ?

-Cet incident te torture toujours, p'tit frère, non ?

-Quel incident ?

-Celui de...

-Tout va bien là-bas ? Demanda l'homme sorti du bâtiment précédemment.

-Attaque de panique... cela devrait passer, rassura Mario. C'est plutôt pour vous que je m'inquiéterais.

-Ah, désolé... Dites, pourrions-nous trouver un endroit discret où discuter ?

-Il y a ma maison, dans l'intersection, là-bas. Pointa Mario dans la direction en question.

-MAYA ! Tu peux venir stp ?

-J'arrive, Nick ! Déclara la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Une fois à la maison dans laquelle les Marios habitaient avant de se retrouver au Royaume Champignon, l'homme en bleu prit la parole :

-Mon nom est Phoenix Wright, et je suis avocat de la défense. Et elle, c'est Maya Fey, mon assistante.

-Ravie de vous connaître ! Déclara Maya avec ce même sourire.

-Je m'appelle Mario Mario, un plombier, rien de spécial sinon...

-Peach Toadstool, pour mon métier, ce serait long à expliquer...

-Aussi long à expliquer que les habits que Maya porte ? Demanda Phoenix avec un rire étouffé

-NICK ! hurla la furie en question

-Cela dépend à quel point l'histoire est longue, répondit Peach, mais bon, avec les chances qu'on a, on ne sera plus que trois, moi comprise, pour les deux histoires...

-Pourquoi donc ? Demanda Maya

-Parce que, actuellement, je ne pense pas que mon petit frère Luigi (actuellement traumatisé) soit suffisamment sain mentalement pour entendre l'histoire... répondit Mario

-... et parce Mario a la particularité de s'endormir lors d'une histoire si elle est trop longue... ajouta Peach.

-Ah, ok, je comprends, déclara Maya, mais... Pourquoi Luigi est-il si traumatisé que ça ?

-Comment tu connais son nom ? Demanda Phoenix

-PARCE QUE MARIO VIENT DE LE DIRE ! Hurlèrent Peach et Maya en chœur.

-Ah, ok... soupira Phoenix

-Il semblerait, répondit Mario à la question de Maya, que cet « incident » ne soit pas terminé...

-Cet "incident"? demandèrent Peach, Maya et Phoenix.

 _ **À suivre...**_


	2. L'affaire AP-3

**Bon, pour ceux qui se demandent la chronologie, cela se passe après _Trials and Tribulations_. Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt...**

 **Sinon, le nom d' _Affaire AP-3_ vient du nom de la fanfic (A _shes of the_ P _ast_ ), et du fait que c'est ma 3e fanfic (et il y a de fortes chances pour que je la finisse avant _Lost Dark Dream)_. Sur ce, lisez et dites vos impressions SVP :)**

 **Bien sûr, je ne possède ni Mario, ni Ace Attorney. Ils appartiennent respectivement à Nintendo et Capcom**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 2 : L'affaire AP-3**_

-Cet « incident » ? demandèrent Peach, Maya et Phoenix

-Un incident, survenu il y a 20 ans... répondit Mario. Celui où il y a eu deux victimes (j'ai toujours considéré qu'il y en avait trois, personnellement...), mortes dans un incendie (la troisième est encore vivante, mais violemment blessée mentalement, si bien qu'elle ne s'en est jamais remise).

-Un incendie, il y a 20 ans... l'affare AP-3, sûrement, non ? Demanda l'avocat de la défense.

-Exact, répondit Mario. Celle où deux enfants de 6 ans ont dû témoigner, mais que l'un des deux n'a jamais eu le courage de le faire... Pour ma part, j'ai pu témoigner... (je considère que la troisième victime, c'est l'autre enfant)

-Non, tu ne veux pas dire que celui qui n'a pas témoigné, c'est...

-Si. Luigi.

-Et qui étaient les deux autres victimes ? Demanda Peach.

-Mia Miora et Lucian Morai... Nos chers parents...

-Je pars ! Je vous aime, mais je pars ! Chantonna Maya

-MAYAAAAAAAAAA ! hurla Phoenix

-Si on a plus le droit de rigoler...

-Ce n'était pas drôle, vu le contexte... répondit Luigi

-IL A PARLÉ ! Collectif

-Il fallait juste le temps que je m'en remette mentalement, voilà tout...

-Je croyais que tu ne t'en étais jamais remis... dit Mario

-Certes, je ne me suis jamais remis de l'affaire, mais je peux me remettre de ce que j'ai vu il y a quelques minutes... non ?

-C'est vrai... surtout qu'il n'y a pas eu de morts, là...

- **UN INSTANT !** Mario, si tes parents sont morts, cela veut dire que tu es sans famille, non ? Demanda Maya.

Tout le monde se mit à regarder Maya... si le principal oublié n'avait pas raclé sa gorge pendant ce temps, il y aurait eu un silence digne d'un aveu imprévu d'un coupable au tribunal...

-J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

-Il lui reste UN membre de sa famille, Maya, répondit Phoenix. Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi il n'a pas hurlé...

-L'habitude, sans doute, déclarèrent Mario et Peach en chœur...

-« Salut Mario ! Salut, euh... Mario Vert ? » Je l'ai tellement entendu que je m'y suis habitué... confirma Luigi.

-Ah, d'accord... Moi aussi il ne me reste qu'un membre de ma famille... Ma cousine, Pearly... déclara Maya d'une voix blanche.

-Ah, je compatis, dit Luigi.

-Euh... on parlait de l'affaire AP-3, là, non ? Demanda Mario.

-Y a t-il une chance de découvrir la vérité sur cette affaire ? Demanda Peach

-Le statut de limitation avant la prescription est de 15 ans... cela fait 20 ans que cette affaire s'est déroulée... nous avons donc 5 ans de retard... répondit Luigi. Malheureusement...

-Si le Royaume Champignon est considéré comme un autre pays, il y a une chance qu'elle soit rouverte... déclara Peach. Maintenant, qui de Mario ou Luigi pourrait supporter la fausse charge d'accusé pour le double meurtre ?

-Luigi ne s'étan jamais remis de cette affaire, je pense que je pourrai mieux supporter... Pas d'objections ? Demanda Mario.

-J'arriverai à rouvrir l'affaire, je pense. Répondit Phoenix. Je le jure sur mon badge d'avocat.

-Bon, il est temps de percer les terribles secrets d'il y a 20 ans... Let's-a-go ! Déclara Mario.

 _ **À suivre...**_


End file.
